endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Okeanos's Guardian
|type = Other Fauna |length = ?????? |appearance = A massive, horribly mutated Goblin Shark. |location2 = Cavern of the Gods |time = Night only |dangerous = yes |forms = Adult only }}The Okeanos's Guardian is a legendary creature found in . A large, dangerous and horribly mutated Goblin Shark bred to protect the treasure of the Okeanides, it serves as the final antagonist/boss of the main plot. In-Game Description "The large goblin shark you encountered in the Cavern of the Gods, which rules over others of its ferocious kind living in these historic ruins. It is said to resemble Ammit, a creature from Egyptian mythology. These sharks may have been bred by the ancient Okeanides, with this specimen a descendant of those selectively-bred creatures." of the Underworld "Ammit is a monster from ancient Egyptian mythology with the head of a crocodile and the body of a lion. It was chained at the side of Anubis, the god who judged the dead in the underworld. Souls which failed his test were given to Ammit, who personified divine retribution." Behavior The Guardian slowly swims back and forth, targeting the player to attack them whenever possible. Like the other Goblin Sharks, he is able to shake off the effects of the Pulsar very quickly, which makes him a particularly difficult adversary to deal with, especially in the climax of the main storyline. After the player reopens the Cavern of the Gods and goes towards the Pillars of Shadow by cutting through the Pillars of Light and the Celestial Mausoleum, they will be able to encounter the Guardian from above. What is interesting about this is that they can silently hover above him without attracting his attention or setting off the danger alarm. Location After the main story is completed, he will patrol the Cavern of the Gods at night, near the top of the Pillars of Shadow. How to Find It During the main story, after the main characters find the Celestial Mausoleum in the Cavern of the Gods, he enters the room along with two normal-sized Goblin Sharks and attacks the main characters, using the statues in the room to trap them. The player must use the parts of the Dragon Flute to operate the mechanisms in the statue while optionally pulsing the sharks. After the player has solved the puzzle, the Singing Dragons appear and drive the sharks away. After the Cavern of the Gods is reopened, it can be seen swimming around at night with the other two Goblin Sharks encountered in the main storyline. Unless the player chooses to use the Pulsar, there is not enough time to safely focus on the Guardian and obtain his info during the main story, so coming back after the Cavern is re-opened is usually the best way to obtain his info. His trivia is obtained by photographing him. Notes *He is a specimen of a unique variety of Goblin shark that was bred thousands of years ago by the Okeanides to guard their temples. It is unknown if he is the sole survivor of the strain or if there is a stable breeding population hiding even deeper inside the temple. Alternatively, the Okeanides may have just bred a special recessive gene into the population of Goblin Sharks in the temple that would sometimes manifest itself in an individual of the species by causing it to mutate and grow into a massive size and grotesque shape. *They seem to have been bred (or trained) to instinctively know how to operate the mechanism in the secret chamber, as the individual from the story is seen flipping the switch with his tail to block the characters' escape. They also appear to have been bred to instinctively fear the Singing Dragons. *The Guardian's eyes appear to be just empty sockets, but just so happen to have a small emerald green pupil. This pupil is much easier to see when the player examines the Guardian in the Marine Encyclopedia rather than examining the creature in the wild. *Despite the game depicting this creature as deformed and unusual, his skin color is actually more in-line with real-life goblin sharks compared to his cronies. *Given the fact that the Living Fossil can appear in the Pillars of Shadow as well, this makes the Guardian one of only six legendary creatures in the game to share its landmark of residence with another legendary. Gallery Okeanos Guardian 1.jpg Okeanos Guardian 2.jpg Okeanos Guardian 3.png Okeanos Guardian 6.jpg Okeanos Guardian 5.jpg Category:Sharks Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Dangerous Creatures Category:Blue World-only Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Night-only creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cutscene Creatures Category:Fish Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Chondrichthyes Category:Deep-Sea Life Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Other Fauna